


NEKRomantik 3: Till Death

by TheWatcher (JMD_Nelson)



Series: Life is Strange: The Tainted Love Collection [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Fetish, Murder, Necrophila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMD_Nelson/pseuds/TheWatcher
Summary: GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING (Bizarre Sexual Content, Graphic Violence & Language) Sequel to Life is Strange, based on the 'Save Arcadia Bay Ending,' Max Caulfield is mourning the loss of her best friend Chloe Price, until she finds a very disturbing way to keep Chloe in her life.Even Max has a dark side that no one ever imagined. Witness the darker, deadlier side of humanity.R&R, All reviews welcome.
Series: Life is Strange: The Tainted Love Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039481
Kudos: 3





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note : SPOLIERS AHEAD for those who haven't played the first Life is Strange. If y'all aint ever played the game yet, then what are y'all doing here?! Yer robbin' yerself of one helluva great gaming experience. Get that ass in gear and go and play the game first, then come back here. I'll wait...**

**So, you played it, then? Good, now we can talk.**

**Tonight's feature is a very short horror story inspired by the fucked up NEKRomantik grindhouse films. This is a NAME-ONLY sequel to those films, so watching the original NEKRomantik 1 & 2 ISN'T necessary. If y'all aint familiar with the type of horror story y'all are getting yourself into, then y'all should quickly look it up online first. Don't watch the movie itself, cause I aint payin' for your therapy afterwards, ha ha ha. Just look it up on Wikipedia or whatever. Alright, y'all looked it up and y'all are sure you still wanna take this ride?**

**Good, y'all accepted my complimentary ticket, now take a seat and enjoy the show...**

**\- JMD Nelson**

Disclaimer: The author wishes to state for the record that all characters, song lyrics and likenesses to real people in said fan fiction script are the rightful properties of their proper copyrighted affiliates. Author takes NO ownership of ANY said copyrighted intellectual properties. Images were used without permission; however, this fan fiction was written for non-profit purposes and is not intended for sale, re-sale, mass publication or reproduction.

**NEKRomantik 3 :**

**Till Death**

**Written By : JMD Nelson**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Saying Goodbye**

**Max Caulfield** stared grimly down at the coffin of her childhood friend Chloe Price as she stood along with a handful of mourners in the Arcadia Bay cemetery. Chloe's mother **Joyce Price** stood close by, leaning on the shoulder of her husband, Chloe's stepfather **David Madsen**. He held her tightly, trying to keep himself composed and strong for Joyce.

Max stared solemnly at the coffin when a small, blue fluttering movement from somewhere above caught Max's attention. Max's blue eyes slowly raised, and then she saw it; the very same butterfly from before, which had now landed on Chloe's coffin. Max stared at its glistening blue wings and a warm feeling came over her.

_Maybe it was from Chloe, on the other side… Max smiled gently, letting herself embrace the warmth._

Max had felt empty and worthless the past few days, especially following the events of the past week, which she had to keep reminding herself _didn't actually_ happen. Everything had been reset to zero by the rewind power Max had inherited at the beginning of the week. _Her power consisted of the ability to rewind time itself and change the outcome of anything._ She hadn't known where the rewind power came from, or why she received it, but it had acted as both a gift and a curse throughout the past week she'd had it. _And it had all started when she saw that blue butterfly… Just like the one on Chloe's coffin..._

After she'd used it to jump back in time and save Arcadia Bay from a massive tornado, _and in turn, sacrifice Chloe in the process_ , she hadn't been too keen in trying to see if it still worked, afraid she'd mess something else up. It was a difficult choice to make, but Chloe had been so adamant that Max do the right thing for Arcadia Bay, no matter what happened to her, which unfortunately _did_ end up happening. Chloe had died, and Max had been responsible, even though it was Nathan Prescott himself who'd pulled the trigger. Nathan had been arrested and his family name was now being disgraced and tarnished, something Sean Prescott, _his father_ , feared would happen to him because of Nathan. Even though justice had been served to Nathan, it brought Max no closure.

 _C_ _hloe was still dead_.

As Max slowly ascended from her thoughts, she saw the coffin being lowered into the ground. Then Max couldn’t help it, as she began to silently cry, the warm tears gently sliding like rain drops down her soft white cheeks. One of her guy friends and fellow classmates from Blackwell Academy **Warren Graham** saw this and moved over to her, gently putting an arm around her and holding her. Max buried her face into Warren’s shoulder and hissed through her teeth between sobs. Warren rested his head against hers and held her close, staring at the coffin which slowly descended from view and then disappeared completely from sight.

 **A While Later ** **…**

Max was standing with Joyce, Warren and **Kate Marsh** , as they all conversed and comforted one another. David sat in his muscle car, his head lowered and his face hardened. Max stared at him, now knowing how much he really cared for Chloe, and how he now couldn’t tell her. Max softly sighed with a heavy heart, wishing that he’d gotten his chance to do so. Chloe never knew how much people _actually did_ care for her, as much as Max had insisted in the brief time that they’d spent together. But Chloe would live on forever in the minds and hearts of those who loved her.

 **Joyce** **:** (Hugs her) “Max, it is so good to see you again.”

 **Max** **:** (Hugs her back) “You too, Joyce. I just wished it were under better circumstances.”

 **Joyce** **:** (Sighs) “Me too, Max, me too.” (Rubs her shoulder)

 **Max** **:** “I’m so sorry Joyce, I can’t even imagine…”

 **Joyce** **:** “Thanks Max. I can only hope that I’ll see my daughter again on the other side, _happier than she ever was here in Arcadia Bay_. She struggled a lot after the death of William, and I know he’ll look after her in the meantime.”

 **Max** **:** “William was great man, and an even better father. I’m glad that they can be together again. We’ll all be together again one day. You just gotta remember that Joyce and keep living for them. Keep their memories alive and keep them in your heart. That’s how they stay with us.”

 **Joyce** **:** (Smiles) “You’ve grown so much, Max. _You’re family_. Chloe always thought of you as a sister to her.”

 **Max** **:** “And I always thought the same of her, as well. The cooler, older sister I was lucky enough to have in my life.”

 **Joyce** **:** “I’m so proud of you, Max. You’ve come a long way and have grown so much into a respectable young woman. Your parents must be so proud.”

 **Max** **:** (Smiles) “They are. Thank you, Joyce.” (Hugs her)

 **Joyce** **:** “You’re quite welcome, Max.” (Hugs her back)

They held for a few moments and then parted.

 **Joyce** **:** “We’re going to be putting Chloe’s stuff away in a few days. You’re more than welcome to come by and take anything you want. I know she’d want you to do so.”

 **Max** **:** “I’m not sure I can do that, Joyce.”

 **Joyce** **:** “Trust me, it’s what Chloe would want. There’s a bunch of stuff that she kept that could hold some meaning to you. I know Chloe wouldn’t mind. You’re more than welcome to it.”

 **Max** **:** “Thanks Joyce. I’ll think about it.”

 **Joyce** **:** “Please do, Max.”

A while later, Max, Warren and Kate were all walking towards the cemetery entrance, conversing with each other. The mourners had all begun to disperse and head home. But unlike them, Max didn’t feel like going home just yet.

 **Max** **:** “It sucks that we all have to die one day.”

 **Warren** **:** “Maybe one day medical science will find a way to prevent it.”

 **Kate** **:** “It wouldn’t be natural, Warren. Death is a part of life.”

 **Warren** **:** “Yeah, _the end of it_. Haha.”

 **Kate** **:** “But it’s natural. Prolonging it wouldn’t be.”

 **Warren** **:** “No, but it’d be convenient. Mortality would be a thing of the past.”

 **Max** **:** “It sounds like the plot to one of your sci-fi movies, Warren.”

 **Warren** **:** “Jason X to be exact. Or The 6th Day.”

 **Max** **:** “Whaaa? Those movies are so lame!!”

 **Warren** **:** (Smiling and jerking his thumbs to himself) “Just like me.”

 **Max** **:** (Patting his shoulder) “You’re not lame, Warren.”

 **Kate** **:** “Yeah, you’re sweet.”

 **Warren** **:** (Scratching his head) “Aww, you 2 are the best!!”

The 3 of them stopped at the cemetery entrance and all group hugged each other.

A short while later, the 3 of them were driving in Warren’s car, sitting in silence. As they cruised through the cool, early Arcadia Bay evening, Max stared out of the window and watched the town folk going about their business. Out of everyone in the town, her mind was still on Chloe, and the fact that she wasn’t here anymore. This place felt empty without her, despite having Warren, Kate and the rest of Blackwell Academy. Chloe was irreplaceable, and nothing would be the same ever again. ‘ _Don’t overthink it_ ,’ Max thought, ‘ _Everything’s going to be fine_.’

 **Max** **:** “Warren, can we listen to some music? _This silence is killing me_.”

 **Warren** **:** (Switching on the dial) “Sure thing.”

Warren stopped on a station, on which **_3 Doors Down’s “Here Without You”_** was playing. Max turned her head slightly and looked at the radio.

“ _A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face…. A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same…._ ”

Max smiled slightly. ‘ _Huh_ ,’ Max thought, ‘ _That’s rather appropriate_.’

“ _But all the miles that separate…. Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_....”

Max smiled to herself, chuckled and began to sing along with the song.

 **Max** **:** (Singing along with it) “ _I'm here without you, baby, But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you, baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you, baby, but you're still with me in my dreams.… and tonight, it's only you and me, yeah._ ”

As the song continued, a large rented cargo van with tinted windows sat in the Blackwell Academy parking lot. And in the back, wrapped up in a sleeping bag with her face uncovered was the pale, lifeless body of Chloe Price, Max’s best friend. A large clear plastic tarp lay under Chloe and her sleeping bag, _for later use_.

Max sat in the passenger seat of Warren’s car as they continued to drive, Max smiling slightly. It’s true that she’d stolen Chloe’s body near the conclusion of her wake and replaced her friend’s body with that of Joyce’s entire encyclopedia collection that she had stashed in the garage. Max had placed Chloe in the back of the van she’d rented and drove off while the casket was being moved to the hearse and then brought to the cemetery. It was an insane plan, but it had worked. _There was a method to the madness she’d given into, but no one knew it yet_.

** Blackwell Academy **

** Max’s Dorm **

Max was in her dorm room later that night, lying back on her bed and reflecting over everything that had happened in the past week; _the missing girl Rachel Amber was dead, Nathan had accidentally killed her and Professor Mark Jefferson was the mastermind behind it all_. He had used Rachel for his own project that he had on the side, photographing her while she was drugged and out of it, to capture her fleeting innocence, or so he said. Nathan was his partner in the project and had helped drug and kidnap Rachel for Jefferson. But Nathan had also accidentally killed her while trying to imitate what Jefferson was doing, but he gave her too much of the drug and she’d died of an O.D. Then Arcadia Bay was almost destroyed by a freak tornado that was linked to Max’s own powers and in order to stop it from doing so, Max had to jump back in time and let Chloe die. _But_ _at least both Nathan and Professor Jefferson were behind bars now, for what they’d done_.

 **Max** **:** (Eyes tearing) “But you’re still gone, Chloe. _I still need you_.” (Eyes close as her tears fall) “Don’t leave me, Chloe. I can’t go on without you.”

“ _Max…_ ”

Max sat up, her glassy, teary eyes staring wide as she _suddenly froze_ in her spot.

 **Max** **:** “No way…”

Sitting backwards in Max’s computer chair and staring out the window was **Chloe Price** herself. Max slowly covered her mouth with a quivering hand and whimpered loudly as Chloe remained still, gently humming ‘ _Here Without You_.’ Max slowly got up and approached her best friend and stopping inches away from her.

 **Max** **:** “C-Chloe??”

 **Chloe** **:** (Still staring out the window) “Max, you look like you’ve seen a g-g-ghost.”

 **Max** **:** “Chloe, is it _really_ you?”

Chloe gently spun around in her chair, arms folded over the back of it as she stared up at Max. She then smiled up at Max. Max smiled back at her as well, tears pouring freely now.

 **Chloe** **:** (Smiling) “Of course it’s me, Mad Max!! I missed you. It feels like it’s been forever.”

 **Max** **:** (Hugging her) “It has!! It really has, Chloe!! Jesus, I can’t take it anymore. These damn powers were a curse. I never should’ve played with them in the first place!!”

 **Chloe** **:** (Hugging her) “Hey, I’m glad you played with them!! I felt alive again, I felt like how I did when were kids, playing pirates. It was hella cool that you remembered the time that we shared this past week together, even if we’re the only 2 that remember it.”

 **Max** **:** “That’s okay, it’s _our_ memories now.” (Sighs) “You look good, Chloe. _God I miss you_.”

 **Chloe** **:** “I miss you too, Max. But it’s great here on the other side. No hunger, no pain, no worries, no anxieties, nothing. Everyone you lost is all here, and they’re happy. And my father is here, too Max!! He’s actually here. And Rachel’s here, too. God, I wish you could’ve met her.”

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) “That’s awesome, Chloe!!”

 **Chloe** **:** “It is!! It’s hella fucking awesome.”

 **Max** **:** “I wish I could go with you, Chloe…”

 **Chloe** **:** “I’ll be waiting for you, Max… but you can’t go just yet. You’ve still gotta make a name for yourself. You wanna be famous for your photography, don’t ya?”

 **Max** **:** “Yes… Well, _kinda_ … my experience with Jefferson soured that dream for me…”

 **Chloe** **:** “Fuck that clown and that idiot Nathan Prescott. You can forge your own path, Max. You can, and you will, because I still believe in you.”

 **Max** **:** “Thank you, Chloe.”

 **Chloe** **:** “No, thank you, Max. The time we spent together, it was an honor and it means the world to me. And remember that we _will_ see each other again. Until then, live your life, Max. Enjoy it.”

 **Max** **:** (Hugging her) “I love you, Chloe.”

 **Chloe** **:** (Hugging her back) “I love you too, Max. I love you… so much.”

Max woke up suddenly, looking around her dimly lit room. She sat up and stared at the computer chair, which was now empty.

 **Max** **:** “Chloe?”

Max knew at that moment that she’d just been dreaming but had hoped against hope that _she wasn’t_. But there was no sign of Chloe herself, so Max just nodded her head, accepting the bitter truth. She sighed, putting a hand through her hair, before getting up and going over to the window, staring out of it. She stared in the direction Chloe had been staring herself and realized where she’d been looking at; the direction of the van that had now held her body.

Max closed her eyes and placed a hand through her hair, breathing in deep. There had been something she’d been hiding from everyone since the day Chloe died. It was an awful thought, but it had fascinated Max from its very inception. There were things left unfinished, things that Max hadn’t entertained yet. _But maybe tonight was the night to begin her journey…_

Seeing as she was still dressed, Max quickly grabbed her coat and quietly snuck out of her dorm. As she tiptoed down the hall, Kate’s door quietly opened a crack and Kate peered out at Max who was making her way down the hall towards the girl’s dorm entrance. Kate stared in curiosity at Max and quietly closed her door.

A short while later, Kate emerged from her dorm, locking it behind her. She was dressed in her usual street clothes and had her bag over her shoulder. ‘ _You’ve been acting so strangely during the past week, Max_ ,’ Kate thought to herself, ‘ _I know you’re dealing with Chloe’s death in your own way, but I don’t want you to end up hurting yourself, Max_. _You’re too good a person to end up in some serious trouble_.’

** Parking Lot **

Max made her way out to the parked cargo van that she’d rented and peered in through the back. Among a few boxes that Max had placed in the back to help conceal Chloe, was Chloe herself. Max removed the van keys, unlocked the rear doors and climbed in, shutting and locking the door behind her and sat down, moving the boxes aside. Max held her breath staring at Chloe’s lifeless corpse, half expecting her eyes to fly open and stare up at her, but they _thankfully_ didn’t. Max gently pulled Chloe into her arms and held her, caressing her hair and holding her.

 **Max** **:** “Fate kept trying until it finally tore us apart. It took your life, but I still have your body.” (Brushes Chloe’s hair back) “I never should’ve left Arcadia Bay. If it were up to me, I never would’ve left.” (Rests her head against Chloe’s) “I would’ve stayed right here with you, Chloe. Where I belonged. We could’ve been so happy together. And I never got to ask you out and I’m sorry I didn’t get around to it. I’m such a coward… _I love you Chloe… I always have…_ ”

 **Outside ** **…**

Kate tiptoed down the steps where she’d followed Max until she lost her, when she’d gone into the parking lot. Kate knew that Max had to be in one of the parked vehicles, as she’d heard a car door slam. It was just a matter of guessing which one. Kate squinted in the dark parking lot for any sign of movement in any of the windows. She knew that Max didn’t have a car, which made trying to pinpoint her all the more difficult.

The van door opening caught Kate’s attention and she quickly ducked behind a nearby car, peering through the window. She then saw Max climbing out of the back of a large white cargo van and hopping down to the ground. As she watched, Max turned and leaned into the back, saying something inaudible. Kate squinted in the night, trying to make out what was in the back, but Max stood in the way. Max then shut the van doors, locked them and made her way over to the driver’s side door, opening it and climbing in.

Kate then looked down at her bag, digging out Warren’s car keys. _She’d taken them when he’d stopped by her dorm earlier to talk with her about Max_ , and what they could do to help her with her grieving process. Kate had felt guilty in stealing from Warren, but a gut feeling told them she needed them as Max had been acting strange in the past few days.

Once the van was started up, it had crawled out of the parking lot and was making its way towards the main street as Kate hurried over to Warren’s small car, quickly unlocking the door, climbing in and starting up the engine. She then carefully followed after Max’s van in the pitch-black, cold autumn night.

_She hoped to God that she’d get to the bottom of whatever Max was up to. She only hoped that she wouldn’t regret it..._


	2. Max's Dark Secret

** Arcadia Bay **

** Night **

Kate followed after the white van as it sped along the dark streets of the large ocean-side town. Her heart raced as she wondered to herself what Max was up to. _Was Max suicidal? Was she leaving Arcadia Bay in the middle of the night?_ Kate knew that Max was dealing with some serious pain with the loss of Chloe, and she’d be willing to do whatever it took to help Max through this. _Kate had a feeling that Max would do the same thing for her if she needed her help_.

 **Kate** **:** (To herself) “C’mon Max, where are you going this late at night?”

Kate grew worried as she saw the white van keep driving and was heading in the direction of the woods. Kate gripped the wheel with white knuckles and was tempted to speed up and cut Max off, now convinced that Max was indeed suicidal. But a small sliver of hope kept her from doing so. Maybe she’d been called to the Price’s home to see Joyce in her time of grief. Maybe Joyce had called Max to come and see her, as Max was the closest thing Joyce had left to a daughter now. It was a sweet thought, but it was the other most reasonable choice to suicide.

Kate then watched as the van pulled off into the backroads of the woods. Now alarm bells were going off in her head, but she decided to wait before acting and give Max the benefit of the doubt. Max didn’t seem like the suicidal type but mind you that’s what was always said about suicide victims. Kate didn’t want to flat out call out Max for this reason and risk offending her so, she decided to just quietly follow and watch over Max as a guardian angel. Kate slowed the car down and let Max get a little bit ahead of her but kept her in her sights. She hoped to God that Max didn’t suspect her pursuit or recognize Warren’s car in the dark.

Ahead, Max stared blankly out of the windshield, as **_10cc’s “The Things We Do For Love”_** played on the van’s radio. Max winced slightly as the dirt road of the backroads got quite bumpy and began to jolt her around in her seat. She hadn’t seen Warren’s car following her as she was deep in her thoughts, still trying to process and deal with everything. It would all take time for her to heal and she had an idea that would help.

‘ _Oh Max, what are you doing out here at this hour?_ ’ Max thought to herself, ‘ _This is absolutely hella fucking crazy as Chloe would say_ … _Chloe_ …’ Max glanced up to the rear-view mirror at Chloe’s body which was quivering from the road vibrations. Her heart began beating like a drum and she almost let go of the wheel from her anxiety. ‘ _No, you need this Max_ ,’ Max thought to herself, ‘ _It’ll make things better and easier to deal with in the long run_.’

 ** A Short While Later ** **…**

Max’s van pulled up into a large cluster of thick wilderness, quite a distance from the dirt road. Max sighed and put the van in park, before pulling a small battery powered lantern out of the box on the passenger seat, switching it on and shutting off the engine, plunging the outside of the van into complete darkness.

Max hung the lantern on a small plastic hook near the side door and crawled into the back, sitting down cross-legged and digging out a small, fully charged digital camcorder from her shoulder bag. She set it on night vision and tested out the filming quality, waving her hand in front of the lens. She smiled and set it up on a small tripod, facing her and Chloe.

Max then turned to Chloe and stared down at her friend. She bit her lip and then gently began to undress Chloe. She rolled Chloe onto her back, unzipped the back of the dress she was meant to be buried in and then rolled her back onto her back.

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) “Now don’t be shy, Chloe.”

Max knelt over Chloe and grabbed the sides of the black dress and began to slowly wiggle it downward, towards herself. Chloe’s breasts suddenly popped out of the black dress with a snap and Max gasped loudly at the same time. Max then slightly tilted her head and tapped the side of them with her fingers, making them jiggle slightly. Max heard herself breathing harder and she hurriedly returned to her task, wiggling the dress down around Chloe’s skinny waist, exposing her flat white stomach. Max then crawled backwards and pulled the dress down further, exposing Chloe’s black underwear and smooth white legs. Max tore the dress away from Chloe’s ankles and tossed it aside.

 **Max** **:** (Fingers wiggling) “Now for those cute little underwear of yours…”

Max then held her breath and took a hold of both sides of Chloe’s black underwear and lovingly pulled them off. Once they left Chloe’s ankles, Max held them in her hands and sniffed them, inhaling Chloe’s faint scent on the black cotton. Max then bit her lip again and placed them aside, staring down at her fully nude former friend, marvelling down at her like some sort of macabre masterpiece.

Max reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a large white rubber strap-on cock that she’d bought online and stared down at Chloe with both a mixture of regret and excitement.

 **Max** **:** “I can’t believe that I’m doing this… _But I’m too far in_ …”

Max placed the strap-on down, hit ‘RECORD’ on the small remote of her digital camcorder and began to slowly undress herself in front of the camera, sliding out of her grey hooded jacket, her black and white converse shoes, her white socks, her blue jeans, her pink Jane Doe t-shirt, her pink bra and then finally her white undies. She sat on her knees fully naked, and blew a kiss to the camera, before doing a heart shape with her 2 hands together and smiling.

 ** Outside ** **…**

Kate pulled up a bit away with her lights off. She could see the dim light from the van’s interior, but no sign of Max. Kate slowly pulled out a pair of binoculars and peered through them. She then scanned the area and in and around the van, still getting no sighting of Max. Kate then wheeled down the window of the car and climbed up onto the roof for a better view. Once there, Kate sat upon the car’s roof and lifted the binoculars to her eyes. 

** Inside ** **…**

Max opened a bottle of clear edible sex lube and gently massaged in over the large rubber strap-on cock and then poured some onto Chloe’s clit. Max smiled, humming as she began to massage the lube on and _into_ Chloe with her bare hand, hearing the loud squishy noises from doing so. Chloe’s head gently wobbled from the lube application.

 **Max** **:** (Putting on the strap-on) “First you Chloe, then it’ll be my turn.”

Once the strap-on was fastened on, Max crawled over her best friend’s corpse and settled in between her legs, which she bent to pose Chloe. Max slid the strap-on between Chloe’s legs and rubbed the tip against the lips of her clit. Max smiled, kissed Chloe’s cold lips and then gently squeezed the rubber cock into Chloe, which proved to be a tight fit.

“ _Thppppp!!_ ”

Max lay atop of Chloe’s cold body as she began to gently and rhythmically move her hips back and forth, moving the rubber cock in and out. _“Thppp” “Thppp” “Thppp” “Thppp”_ Max quietly began to gently grunt, lower at first, but as she worked Chloe, she began to grunt louder. Max’s face was beginning to get sweaty, and her bangs began to stick to her forehead. Her expression was determined as she thrust her hips in and out, in and out. Chloe rhythmically jolted from the thrusts, her lifeless head rolling from side to side. Max kissed and sucked on Chloe’s neck, moaning loudly in her throat as she did so. She then kissed Chloe’s cold lips, sucking on them and moaning as she did so. Her tongue crawled into Chloe’s mouth and bulged in one of her cheeks. The van lurched from Max’s thrusting and the wheel springs squeaked in protest.

 **Max** **:** (Kissing her) “ _God, I love you, Chloe_ …”

The rubber testicles smacked gently against Chloe’s clit, as Max’s thrusting continued. The rubber cock made its squishy, meaty noises from within Chloe as the thrusting continued. _“Ffppp!!” “Thppp” “Fppp” “Pffffttt!!”_ Max grunted and moaned louder, not caring anymore if the whole world heard her. She took one of Chloe’s hands and began to sniff, lick and then suck on her fingers tips. She then held Chloe’s hand against her face as she moaned and grunted louder, the edible lube bubbling and squirting out of Chloe with wet farting noises. Max then began to suck on Chloe’s index and middle fingers, moaning and growling loudly like an animal.

 ** Outside ** **…**

Kate watched from the binoculars she held in her shaky hands, her jaw agape and her breath coming out in short, horrified gasps. Through her angle on top of the car, she saw _everything_ that was taking place through the windshield. She released one of her hands from the binoculars and shakily clutched at the golden crucifix tightly in it. _What she was seeing couldn’t be real but was happening right before her eyes_.

 **Kate** **:** “ _Oh my God…._ ”

 ** Inside ** **…**

Max held Chloe’s wrists down flat and continued with the hard thrusts, Chloe’s bent knees bouncing gently off of Max’s sides. Max then licked one of Chloe’s breasts and it jiggled. She then began licking the other one and then kissed up Chloe’s collar bone and then return to her lips, nuzzling her nose against Chloe’s and making it gently bend. The thrusting had slowed down and Max sat there, panting for a moment. She then gently arched her hips backwards, gently pulling the glistening white rubber cock out of Chloe with a juicy little squeak.

Max then poured some more of the edible lube onto her fingers and rubbed it in and around Chloe’s mouth. Max then crawled up towards Chloe’s face, sitting her bare ass on Chloe’s chest, as the rubber cock pointed at Chloe’s slightly parted lips. Max took her best friend’s head in her hands and gently implanted the rubber cock into Chloe’s mouth. Max then began to rock her hips back and forth, gently thrusting the rubber cock in and out of Chloe’s mouth. Chloe’s head limply nodded from the mouth thrusts.

 **Max** **:** (Sighing, whispering) “ _Ahh, good girl Chloe. I love you_.”

Chloe’s throat bulged slightly from the rubber cock as Max continued for the camera. Max started gently at first, slowly letting Chloe’s lips simulate oral, but then Max gently quickened her thrusts, her ass rubbing hard against Chloe’s chest. Max licked her lips as she worked her hips, heaving hard through her nostrils.

 ** Outside ** **…**

Tears poured freely down Kate’s soft white cheeks as she felt rooted to the spot with utter shock, yet she was unable to look away. Kate knew that Chloe’s death had changed Max, but she never suspected that it would have marked such a _dark and depraved_ turn for her. As Kate thought to herself, she realized that it may be impossible to help Max with these problems as these acts she were witnessing were so inexplicably _evil_. Kate wanted to believe there was good in everybody, even Victoria Chase, the girl who had frequently bullied her in class, but _this_ was on a whole other level all together. And what seemed worse was that Max seemed to enjoy what she was doing to Chloe’s corpse. It was another side to Max that Kate had _never_ seen or knew.

 **Kate** **:** (Sobbing) “ _Oh my God, Max why?_ ”

 ** Inside ** **…**

Max slowly removed the rubber cock from Chloe’s lips and slid off her chest. She then removed the strap-on from her waist with shaky hands and began to fasten it onto Chloe, securing the harnesses around her waist. Max then crawled over to it on her hands and knees, laid prone on her elbows, leaned down and spat onto the rubber cock. Max shrugged her thick side swept bangs out of her face and then licked the rubber cock a few times before swallowing it whole with a delighted moan. She began to massage it with her mouth, moaning gently and euphorically with great ecstasy. Her saliva as well as the runny edible lube began running down the base of the rubber cock, as the breathing through her nose came out as a noisy whistling sounds of excitement. Max’s ankles were gently intertwined, as she lightly kicked her feet back and forth as her head gently moved up and down, her throat clicking noisily.

 **Max** **:** (Staring up at Chloe) “ _Hmmmm… hmmm… hmmm… hmmmm…_ ”

Max smiled and continued running her lips up and down the rubber cock, having it squeak and slurp from the mixture of saliva and running lube.

After a while, Max spat out the rubber cock and wiped off her mouth. She then got up and then crawled over to Chloe. The rubber cock was glistening with a thick concoction of fluids. Max knew that this was it, the perfect moment to give her virginity to Chloe.

Max knelt over the rubber cock and breathing heavily, she lowered herself onto it, feeling it stretch her out as it painfully breached her clit.

“ _Thppppp!!_ ”

 **Max** **:** (Hyperventilating) “Ah, AH!! Jesus Christ, ow _that fucking hurts!!_ ”

“ _Pffftt!!_ ”

Max allowed herself to gently sink down onto it, all the way down to the rubber testicles. Max gasped and grunted at the sheer amount of pain she now found herself in. She was now straddling Chloe’s corpse, with the device buried _deep_ in her insides. It hurt almost too much to begin moving her hips and she considered just sitting there for a while, while she adjusted to the discomfort. Max was hissing loudly through her teeth, drooling slightly when she felt a warm, wet feeling on the insides of her bare white legs. Trembling, Max slowly looked down and suddenly gasped. There were small blotches of blood on the insides of her legs, which were now dripping onto the plastic tarp below them. Max stared at the blood and then back up at Chloe.

 **Max** **:** (Whispering) “ _Oh Jesus, I hope I didn’t mess myself up_ …”

Max then took Chloe’s both of hands and held them on her waist and began to slowly gyrate her hips back and forth on the rubber cock, feeling more warmth from below. Max ignored her pain and began moaning softly, running Chloe’s cold hands up and down her own chest and stomach. before placing them back on her hips. Max slowly began to smile with glassy eyes as her pain was slowly replaced by a feeling of ecstasy, feeling Chloe inside of her as she took Max’s virginity. Max continued to ride the white rubber cock, which was now a faint pink, bloody shade. Her blood began to stain Chloe’s white legs as well.

_“Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp”_

 **Max** **:** (Eyes closed) “ _Oh my God, yes, YES!! Ooh, there we go… there we go… Oh God!!_ ”

Max dropped both of Chloe’s hands which slid off her hips and then leaned over Chloe, thrusting hard onto her, splattering more small droplets of her blood onto Chloe. Max continued to moan loudly as she worked the large white rubber cock in and out of herself. _“Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp.”_ Max nodded her head as she rode, smiling to herself.

 **Max** **:** (Eyes closed, softly) “ _Aww yeah, baby… Mmm hmm hmm, mmm hmm, aww yeahhh…_ ”

_"Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp”_

Max took Chloe’s hands again, only this time she pulled her up into her arms, holding her close and clinging to her as she rode. Max kept her arms around Chloe’s neck, who’s head rested on Max’s shoulder. Max moaned softly as she felt Chloe’s head keep jerking from the euphoric locomotion and that foreign sensation between Max’s legs.

_“Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp”_

Max began to feel an insanely intense sensation in her stomach as well as in her clit as her sex with Chloe continued. Max knew this feeling all too well. She’d felt it whenever she pleasured herself. This time, it reminded her of her very first time she’d done it during a sleepover at Chloe’s when they were both preteens. They had been sharing Chloe’s bed that night and Chloe had been asleep. Max had double checked to see that Chloe was asleep, and once she was sure that she was, Max had begun to pleasure herself beside her. Thankfully, Chloe hadn’t woken up and caught her, but the excitement and fear of getting caught had amplified the sensation that Max had experienced that night. 

Only this time the amount of its sheer intensity was amplified tenfold. Max clung to Chloe’s corpse as she knew that she was getting ready to climax. Max smiled, kissed Chloe’s lips and continued to ride as the euphoric feeling began to overpower her.

_“Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp” “Thpp”_

**Max** **:** “Ah… AH!! Ah, oh my God!!” (Climaxes) “ _YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_ ”

Max screamed as she felt herself reach orgasm, and a thick warm fluid noisily spilled out of her and onto Chloe’s lap, smearing the blood on her bare white legs. Max clung to Chloe as she tried to catch her breath, heaving loudly through her mouth. She rested her chin on Chloe’s shoulder and held her against her as she caught her breath. Max’s knees were now unbent, and her legs were wrapped tightly around Chloe’s waist as she remained clinging to her, the rubber cock still embedded inside her.

Max slowly closed her eyes as she slowed her breathing down, remaining in her position and stroking Chloe’s blue hair, softly moaning. Max’s glassy eyes opened, and she stared out of the windshield, hearing her breathing calm, but also hearing a car outside start up. Its headlights came on briefly, before cutting off at the last moment. In the light’s reflection off her van, Max had seen the occupant in Warren’s car for the briefest moment; Kate Marsh, her eyes a teary, horrified mess. Max would’ve hopped into the driver’s seat and gave chase after Kate, who was now driving off towards Arcadia Bay, but she was still immobilized by her intense orgasm.

Max breathed heavily as she clung to Chloe's corpse, smiling out the windshield as she kept the strap-on in her, warming it in her clit.


	3. The Hunger

** Blackwell Academy **

** Kate’s Dorm **

It had been a few hours since Kate had returned from the woods where she’d spent an hour of her life watching what Max had been up to. She was now laying curled up in the bed of her dorm, her blankets pulled up high as she trembled in fright. She wished, hoped and prayed that what she’d seen wasn’t real. She’d already tried to pass it off as a nightmare she’d had. It had to have been a nightmare, _that kind of stuff only happens in nightmares, right_? Maybe she had been here in her dorm the whole time, and she’d just dreamt the whole awful experience up. She tried to convince herself that maybe the girl she saw _wasn’t_ Max, but that other girl _sure as hell_ was Chloe Price, so of course, it had to be Max Caulfield she’d seen through that window.

In the past few hours, Kate had been laying here, contemplating and praying about what she’d seen, wondering if her faith had been tested. _No_ , what she’d seen had nothing to do with God. _That wasn’t even human_. What she’d bore witness to was _pure evil itself_ , nothing more, nothing less. She still hadn’t decided what she was going to do next. _Should she call the police? Should she call Joyce Price?_ No, that would destroy the grieving mother. _Should she play dumb, or confront Max?_ Now, _that_ thought scared Kate. Now that she knew what Max was capable of, she feared for her life and for her sanity. Maybe going to the police would-

Kate paused and listened closely to the surrounding silence in and around her dorm. But there was something else she heard; a light clicking noise. ‘ _Oh no!!_ ’ Kate thought, ‘ _Max is back!!_ ’ Kate sat up and peered over her shoulder at the door. There was a shadow under it in the dim light. Her door unlocked, and a brief silence followed. Then the doorknob turned, and her door slowly began to creak open. Kate quietly squealed and turned back to face the wall. A shadow was reflected on the wall she now faced, and Kate knew by the size and shape that it was Max. The shadow slowly entered the dorm and then quietly shut the door behind them. Kate covered her mouth with a quivering hand and listened, hearing nothing. She knew that Max was standing by the locked door and staring right at her in the dark.

Kate then heard light footsteps make their way towards her bed and she did her best to look like she was asleep, although she had a feeling that Max already knew that she wasn’t. The footsteps stopped right next to the bed and Kate struggled to hear over her pounding heart. She heard something drop lightly to the floor, then felt the blankets slowly lift up, felt Max then climb in right up against her and cover up with her. Kate’s eyes were wide as she waited for something, anything to happen next. A few moments passed, and Kate shivered as she heard Max exhale irritably through her nose. Kate refused to turn around and face Max, who was burning holes into the back of her head.

 **Max** **:** (Tickling the back of Kate’s neck, causing goosebumps) “ _You shouldn’t have followed me out into the woods, Kate. You weren’t supposed to see what you saw tonight_.”

Kate’s eyes darted back and forth, but she knew escape would be impossible as Max had boxed her into a corner. Kate just listened in utter terror, trying to keep herself from screaming.

 **Max** **:** (Stroking Kate’s blonde hair) “ _I know you can hear me, Kate_. I know that you’re still awake. I saw you out there in the woods, speeding off in Warren’s car. You weren’t too smart tonight Kate, although I know how smart you really are. You’d be _real_ smart to stay silent about what you saw. _Forget you saw anything_ …”

Max slowly pulled Kate into her arms and held her close, leaning into her ear.

 **Max** **:** “… _or you’ll be in my next sex tape_ , and I know you know _exactly_ what I mean.”

 **Kate** **:** (Squeaks) “But why did you do that, Max? That’s _not_ you… I could’ve helped you…”

 **Max** **:** “I don’t know why I did it… Maybe I thought it would lessen the pain and regret of not making my move on Chloe sooner… Maybe it was just something that I wanted to do all along, Kate.” (Staring at Kate) “How much did you see?”

 **Kate** **:** “Not too much, Max… I only saw enough…”

 **Max** **:** “ _Don’t lie to me, Kate_.”

 **Kate** **:** “Okay, okay… I saw everything….” (Hiccups) “ _Please, don’t hurt me!!_ ”

 **Max** **:** “Kate, I don’t wanna hurt you… but I need to guarantee your silence…”

 **Kate** **:** (Tears begin falling) “ _Please don’t kill me, Max!! I’ll do anything!!_ ”

 **Max** **:** “Yes, you will.” (Looking her over) “Okay, I’ve got it.”

 **Kate** **:** “ _What?!_ ”

 **Max** **:** “Well, you said you’d do _anything_.”

Max sat up, letting the blankets fall off her naked, pale, petite body. She was wearing the strap-on, which was now stained a pale shade of pink. She also wore a ball-bag around her neck, which she slowly removed. Kate looked back at Max, and then down at the strap-on and squealed loudly in horror. Max’s smile curled into a crueler one as she tapped the ball-gag against her leg, as if she were deciding what she was going to do. Max then crawled across the bed towards Kate, the hard rubber cock dangling between her legs. She then kissed Kate hard on the lips, hearing another horrified and muffled squeal from Kate.

 **Max** **:** (Forcing the ball-gag around Kate's head) "Don't be afraid, Kate. It only hurts at first. Then it feels _sooo good_." (Crawling between Kate's legs) " _Now come here_."

 **Kate** **:** (Muffled) “Mn-no!! _P-please!!_ ”

From the outside of Kate’s dorm, one could hear a short-muffled scuffle, as well as the tearing of cloth. In the dark, Max had continued to growl like an animal, which was then followed by Kate’s muffled, horrified squeals and sobs.

 **Max :** " _Shut up, Kate. God, you can be so fucking noisy when you want to be!_ "

 **Kate :** (Gagged) " _Mmmnnooo, Mmmax, mmdon't!_ "

 **Max :** (Tearing of more cloth) "Let's get the rest of these off." (Pauses) "Oh my, Kate. You have nothing to be shy about. You've got a beautiful body, just like Chloe!"

 **Kate :** (Gagged) " _Max, mno…_ "

 **Max :** (Scuffle) "Now let's just get this off and- Wala!" (Gasps) “PEEK-A-BOO!!”

 **Kate :** (Gagged) " _Mmmmmm!_ "

 **Max :** "Now open your legs- _I said open your fucking legs!!_ " (Pauses) "Here ya go."

 **Kate :** (Whimpering growing louder into a moan of despair) “ _Mmmmhmmmm…_ ” (Loud, wet crunch) " _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_ …." (Gagged) "Mmmnn _yaaawww!_ " (Louder, wet crunch) " _Mnnn_ aiiiieeee _!_ " (Wet crunch) " _Nyyyahhhhhmmmm!_ " (Louder, wet crunch) “ _Mmmnnnnooo-ohhh-ohhh- oooohh…_ ” (Sobbing loudly)

No one in the girls' dorms was none the wiser as the bed began to thump rhythmically from the other side of the locked door.

 **Max :** "Ahhh, they we go, Kate. Just relax… go with it… _atta girl, Kate_ …" (Smooch) “ _I love you, Kate…_ ”

 **Kate :** (Sniffling) " _Mmmmmmnnnn..._ " (Sobs) " _Mmmmnnnmmmm..._ "

_“THUMP” “THUMP” “THUMP” “THUMP” “THUMP”_

Despite the horrors that Kate had only begun to experience that night, the girls in the girls’ wing of the Blackwell Academy dorms, _with the exception of Max and Kate_ , slept peacefully as they lay quietly dreaming, in some other place and time.


	4. The Next Morning

** Kate’s Dorm **

** The Next Morning **

Max and Kate both lay asleep, early that Saturday morning. Max had kept Kate in her arms after they were done initially _spending their night together_. Kate was now curled up in a somewhat fetal position as she slept, a pained expression on her face. Little splotches and strings of blood decorated the insides of Kate’s bare white, lightly quivering legs. The strap-on now lay on the floor, also stained with spots and smears of drying blood which was beginning to darken and harden in the morning sunlight. Max stirred softly, nuzzling her head against Kate’s forehead. Kate whimpered in her sleep, slightly frowning.

Kate’s gentle eyes slowly opened, and she looked around her dorm, which now felt more like a torture chamber after some of the things she’d experienced at the hands of Max last night. Kate slowly looked up at Max, who still held her snug in her arms. Kate’s eyes grew glassy at the realization of the betrayal that Max had made her endure. Initially, she’d been in shock and in immense pain when the torture had started, but now the cold hard facts were hitting her with their full force. Kate slowly lifted her head and was about to crawl out of Max’s arms, when-

 **Max** **:** (Eyes slowly opening) “Where ya goin’ sweetie?”

 **Kate** **:** (Slightly gasps) “Uh, to take a shower. I have to wash this blood off.”

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) “ _I’ll join you_. I have to clean up, too. Then we’ll have some breakfast. How does that sound, Katie Kate?” (Stroking her hair) “It’s on me.”

 **Kate** **:** “That… that sounds good.”

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) “ _Good to hear_.”

** Girls’ Dorm Showers **

A while later, Max and Kate were in one of the shower stalls, where Max was washing Kate off and humming softly. Kate had let Max do so, feeling vulnerable and submissive. Max smiled as she marveled at Kate’s glistening, wet body, to which the blood stains had washed off easily with some soap and warm water and had disappeared down the drain.

Max then gently pulled Kate into her arms and kissed her lips. Kate squeaked a little but gave in to Max, not wanting to prompt a second incident in doing so. Max’s presence had used to comfort Kate, but now that she saw the dark side of Max, Max had frightened her. Max gently held the kiss a few moments longer, moaning and massaging Kate’s lips with hers. Kate trembled slightly but didn’t break under the immense pressure. Their lips parted with a wet smack and then Max smiled at Kate, turning off the shower.

 **Kate** **:** (Pleading) “Max, why are you doing this? This isn’t like you at all!!”

 **Max** **:** (Stroking Kate’s soft cheek) “ _Ohh honeyy_ … I dunno, it’s complicated. I can’t explain it… But just know that I need you.”

 **Kate** **:** “Max, I want to help you, but not like this!!”

 **Max** **:** (Sighs) “I need you now Kate, more than ever. _Please Kate_.”

Kate then stared at Max for a few moments as she felt her eyes welling up in confusion and frustration, but she knew that Max was one of her best friends. Maybe it was her religious faith or just her own morality, but she knew that Max needed help through this dark time in her life, especially after losing Chloe. It didn’t excuse what Max had done to her or to Chloe’s body, but it proved that Max was in more need of Kate’s help than she originally thought.

** Two Whales Diner Parking Lot **

A while later, Max and Kate were sitting in the white van that Max had used the previous night. Max had switched to a baggy red, blue and yellow long-sleeved unbuttoned plaid shirt which she wore over a white t-shirt, a pair of cuffed, navy blue jeans and her converse shoes. She felt like a new person in her new attire, basing her style slightly off of Rachel Amber.

They were both eating cheeseburgers with fries and drinks which Max had treated them both to. They both ate in silence, except for **_Don Henley’s “End of Innocence”_** which played on the van’s radio as they both ate in silence. Max eyed Kate, who wore a defeated expression as she ate, chewing slowly. The dark circles under Kate’s eyes had darkened over the past few days, showing her increase in her restlessness. Max stared at Kate for a few moments and then lowered her eyes, swallowed her burger and exhaled loudly through her nose. Kate gently turned to face Max at hearing this, her chewing slowing down. Max gently took Kate’s hand and squeezed it firmly, but not too hard. Max then smiled gently at Kate, massaging her soft, little white hand in hers.

 **Max** **:** “Thank you for coming with me, Kate. I thought you were gonna run to the police.”

 **Kate** **:** (Trying to look hopeful) “I didn’t go to them because I want to help you, Max.”

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) “You’re a good friend, Kate. Thank you.”

 **Kate** **:** “You’re welcome, Max. But you have to level with me here. What happened yesterday?”

 **Max** **:** “With you, or with Chloe?”

 **Kate** **:** “…. _Both of us_.”

 **Max** **:** “I dunno… I guess the grief was too much for me to handle. Chloe being murdered was just too final. I know that that’s no excuse for what I did, but you have to understand that I’ll never see my best friend ever again.”

 **Kate** **:** “ _But it’s not final, Max_. I don’t mean to get preachy here, but you _will_ see her again.”

 **Max** **:** “Probably not after what I did, Kate. God’s not going to forget something like that.”

 **Kate** **:** “Everyone is allowed redemption in the Lord’s eyes, Max.”

 **Max** **:** (Smiles) “Not me, Kate…”

 **Kate** **:** (Squeezes her hand) “Even you, Max!!”

 **Max** **:** (Still smiling) “No, Kate. _Not me_.”

 **Kate** **:** “What do you mean by that?”

 **Max** **:** (Smiling up at her) “ _Because I enjoyed what I did to you both_ , and I want to keep what we have. _You, me and Chloe_. I’m not going to give it up for anyone.”

And with that, Max gently released Kate’s hand and she reached a trembling hand for one of Kate’s bare white legs. Kate squeaked and watched with quivering lips as Max gently placed her hand on the smooth skin of Kate’s leg, her fingers gently massaging the inside of her leg, and her thumb massaging the other side. Max giggled as she heard a frightened squeal from Kate and felt her leg slightly tremble from her discomfort.

 **Max** **:** “ _Tell me that you liked it_ , Kate.”

 **Kate** **:** (Voice trembling) “Wha- Max, no, I can’t!!”

 **Max** **:** (Squeezing her leg) “Please, Kate… just tell me that you liked what I did to you…” (Whispering) “ _Please, please, please, Kate!! Tell me, tell me, tell me…_ ”

 **Kate** **:** “I can’t Max, I’m sorry…”

 **Max** **:** (Rubbing her leg) “Don’t be sorry, Kate. Just tell me the truth… _please, for my sake_.”

 **Kate** **:** “Max, I-”

 **Max** **:** “Please Kate, _you’re my only salvation!!_ ”

 **Kate** **:** (Defeated) “I… I liked what you did to me, Max. It felt… it felt so good.”

 **Max** **:** (Eyes close, sighs) “ _Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kate!!_ ” (Whispers) “ _Kiss me_.”

Kate then bit her lip as she stared at Max. Max leaned towards her and Kate slowly and hesitantly brought her head closer to hers. Max’s fingers squeezed the inside of Kate’s leg firmer, but not to the point of pain. Kate yelped at her discomfort.

 **Max** **:** (Softly) “ _That’s it… don’t be shy… Come here…_ ”

They then both gently kissed, their lips smacking noisily as they did so. Max gently massaged Kate’s lips with her own and gently wrapped her arms around Kate’s neck and shoulders. A tear slid out of Kate’s eye, knowing that maybe there probably was no reasoning with Max anymore. Max seemed hellbent on her twisted, hellish ideology and Kate would have to try and escape from Max, maybe even from Blackwell Academy, maybe even Arcadia Bay to save herself. Knowing that Max felt no pity or remorse meant that Kate had no idea what she was capable of, or how far Max would go to have her way. _And that alone scared Kate_.

** Two Whales Diner **

**Dana Ward** and **Juliet Watson** sat in a booth, having breakfast and staring out the window together at Max and Kate. **_Dwight Yoakam’s “Aint That Lonely Yet”_** was playing on the jukebox of the small roadside diner. Dana and Juliet were best friends and lived across from each other’s dorms at Blackwell Academy. Juliet was a straight A student, as was Dana, who was also a school cheerleader. Both were beautiful, glamourous model type young women and were liked by all the school’s boys. Right about now they’d usually be gossiping about high school politics and the like. But that’s not what they were talking about right now.

They were both staring at Max and Kate and were taking note of their odd behaviour and awkward forced kiss. They had also seen the look of fear in Kate’s eyes and the look of hunger and malice in Max’s own. They watched as Max backed her rented van out of the lot of the diner and sped off with Kate, who was quietly crying in the passenger seat. They then turned to each other with bewildered expressions.

 **Juliet** **:** “What the hell was that about?”

 **Dana** **:** “I have no idea. Was that Kate Marsh with Max Caulfield?”

 **Juliet** **:** “Without a doubt. And it looked like Kate was crying. _She looked scared_.”

 **Dana** **:** “Yes, she did!! She hasn’t looked well over the past few weeks.”

 **Juliet** **:** “Neither has Max. What do you think is going on?”

 **Dana** **:** “I dunno. But… maybe we can find out.”

 **Juliet** **:** “But Dana, we don’t really socialize with them. It’s gonna be awkward just asking them.”

 **Dana** **:** “Yeah, but if we just sit by, then something else might happen. First, we got the news about Professor Jefferson and Nathan’s involvement in Rachel Amber’s murder. Juliet, like it or not, we’re responsible if something happens to either of them.”

Juliet stared at Dana, who stared back with pleading eyes. Juliet sighed and shook her head, throwing up her hands in defeat. Dana smiled in relief.

 **Juliet** **:** “You’re absolutely right, Danes.”

 **Dana** **:** “Thank you, Juliet.”

 **Juliet** **:** “Yeah, yeah fine. So, what do we do then?”

 **Dana** **:** “We’ll try and get Kate alone and ask her what’s up. I mean, Max can’t follow her everywhere, right? And if not, I’ll just ask her tonight when she returns to her dorm. Simple.”

 **Juliet** **:** “I hope you’re right about this, Danes.”

 **Dana** **:** “Of course I am. Just call it my intuition. I just have this feeling that something’s very wrong, and I’m going to get to the bottom of it. I know Kate needs our help.”

 **Juliet** **:** “Huh, and I thought I was in charge of Blackwell’s school newspaper.”

 **Dana** **:** “ _Shaddup_ , of course you are. I’m just feeling a bit nosier than you at the moment.”

 **Juliet** **:** (Sarcastic) “Gee, thanks.”

 **Dana** **:** (Sincerely) “You’re welcome.”

** Arcadia Bay **

Max and Kate drove through the calm streets of Arcadia Bay, again in silence. Kate was still sniffling and wiping her eyes with some tissues that Max had given her. Max sighed aloud as they pulled up at the red light. Max slowed to a stop and reached down into her shoulder bag. Kate stopped sniffling and stared at what Max was doing with nervous curiosity. Max removed a one-eyed teddy bear from the bag. Kate looked up at Max, who smiled and held it out to her.

 **Max** **:** (Smiling at Kate) “This is my teddy bear, who I call The Captain. Say hi, Captain!!”

 **Kate** **:** (Smiling weakly) “Hi Captain.”

 **Max** **:** “He protected me and made me feel safe as a little kid. Maybe you can hang onto him for a while and he’ll make you feel better.” (Hands Kate the teddy) “Here you go, Kate.”

 **Kate** **:** (Gently takes the teddy) “Thank you, Max. I love him!! He’s adorable.” (Hugs the teddy)

 **Max** **:** “Atta girl, Kate. See? It’s not going to be so bad now.”

Kate smiled own at the little plush creature and held it tight against her, trying to feel a little bit safer. Kate rested her head against the top of the teddy’s head and closed her eyes, relaxing a little. Max smiled over at her, pleased that she’s accepted her kind gesture. The light then went green and Max pulled forward. Kate then remembered something and turned to Max. 

**Kate** **:** “Where are we going, Max?”

 **Max** **:** “We’re going to Chloe’s. Joyce wants me to come over and take some stuff. I thought we’d drop by. I called them and they’re expecting us.”

 **Kate** **:** (Pauses, looks into the back) “Speaking of Chloe, where is she?”

 **Max** **:** (Smiles) “She’s… safe. I stashed her body for later use. I’m not done with her yet.”

 **Kate** **:** (Starts crying again) “Ohh Max, no!!”

 **Max** **:** (Light goes green, Max begins driving) “Kate, you said that you wanted to help me with my problems, right? You said you wanted to work with me? This is the only way.”

 **Kate** **:** “No, Max it’s not. It’s wrong.”

 **Max** **:** “ _That’s a difference of opinion, Kate_. But don’t worry. You’ll find out soon enough. I’ll teach you all about my ideology.”

 **Kate** **:** (Hiccups) “What do you mean by that?”

Max smiled cruelly, a twisted mask of her normally sweet face that made Kate’s blood freeze.

 **Max** **:** (Smiling) “ _I want you to have sex with Chloe_.”

 **Kate** **:** (Bursting into tears all over again) “Max, NO!!” (Bawling) “NO, please!!”

 **Max** **:** (Finger to her lips, smiling) “ _Shhhhhhhh_ ….”


	5. Dana and Juliet

** Blackwell Academy **

** Girls’ Dorms **

Both Dana and Juliet stood outside of Kate’s room, taking turns knocking softly on it and listening against it. Juliet sighed and turned to Dana with a shrug.

 **Juliet** **:** “Well, now what do we do?”

 **Dana** **:** “We leave the note. You still have it?”

 **Juliet** **:** (Taking the note out of her jacket) “Yeah, here.”

 **Dana** **:** (Accepting the note) “Thanks.” (Slips in under the door)

 **Juliet** **:** “Dana… what if Max finds that?”

 **Dana** **:** “So she finds the note, _what’s the worst that could happen?_ ”

** Chloe’s Bedroom **

Max and Kate entered Chloe’s bedroom, stopping and staring at its filthy, graffiti ridden interior. Piles of clothes, multiple boxes packed with god-knows-what and the like littered the floor and table tops of Chloe’s old bedroom. Max sighed deeply and took Kate’s hand, leading her into the room. Max glanced at Kate as they entered, who looked like how she herself felt, eyes swollen from crying and dark circles around them.

 **Max** **:** “Help me look around here, Kate. You find anything that looks like it has any sentimental value to me and Chloe, bring it to me, okay?”

 **Kate** **:** “Please, Max!! I just wanna go home!!”

 **Max** **:** “And we will, Kate. We’ll go home together once we’re done here.”

 **Kate** **:** “ _No… now, Max… please!!_ ” (Hiccupping) “I want to go home… _alone_ …”

Max then gave Kate the angriest, most intimidating look that she could muster, and it must’ve worked because Kate had immediately shut up with a yelp. Max then suddenly remembered something that Chloe had showed her earlier this week _in another timeline_. Max then turned towards the bed and checked between Chloe’s mattress and box spring. Kate watched in horrified curiosity, before glancing back at the partially open door. Kate began to contemplate fleeing from the Price household, when she heard a loud _click_. Kate then turned back to Max and gasped loudly. Max had a hold of Chloe’s **Smith & Wesson .38 Special Model 10-8 revolver**, which Chloe had stolen from her stepfather David. And Max was now pointing it at Kate’s head with cold, hateful eyes and a cruel Joker smile on her lips.

 **Kate** **:** (Throwing her arms up, defensively) “ _Oh God, no!! Max, please don’t!!_ ”

 **Max** **:** (Ice cold tone) “ _Don’t even think about fucking running on me, Kate_.” (Thumbing back the revolver’s hammer) “ _You won’t leave this house alive if you do_.”

Kate stumbled away from Max, falling onto her ass and scrambling back against the wall as Max kept the gun trained on her the whole time. Max then slowly walked over to Kate, who was covering her face and crying all over again. Max cracked a cruel smile at Kate’s plight, as she herself sat down on her knees in front of Kate, lowering the revolver’s hammer back down.

 **Max** **:** “You’re like that pitiful little wife in _The Shining_. Always crying over _every little fucking thing_. Well, guess what? Now I’ve got a gun, so I guess you _have_ to listen to me now, huh?”

 **Kate** **:** “ _Please… PLEASE, Max!! I’m begging you!! Let me go_.”

 **Max** **:** (Pounding the wall near Kate’s head with a hard fist) “ _Be quiet, Kate_!! Joyce’s right downstairs. If she comes up, _I’ll kill you both_. It’s partially her fault why Chloe’s dead too.”

 **Kate** **:** “What do you mean? What are you talking about?”

 **Max** **:** “Joyce chose David over Chloe when Chloe needed her. I wasn’t around to protect her as my family moved to Seattle, even though I protested against them. If it were up to me, I never would’ve left her. But I did. Then everyone fucking left her, one by one. I should’ve been here to protect her… she needed me, Kate.” (Pauses) “Now help me take some of this stuff home. Joyce said I could take whatever I wanted, once I check with her first. _Then we can go home_.” (Smiles pleasantly at her) “ _I promise_.” (Sighs aloud) “ _I love you, Kate_.”

 **Kate** **:** “I… I love you too Max.”

 **Max** **:** (Smiles and rubs her cheek) “ _That’s my girl_.” (Kisses Kate)

** Upstairs Bathroom **

** A While Later ** **…**

Max was digging through a small shoebox as she leaned against the shower doors of the upstairs bathroom. Kate was sitting on the toilet, with her white undies around her ankles as she peed. Kate hissed slightly as she did so, feeling a stabbing pain in her clit where Max had forced that rubber stick into her. It still ached like hell, and Kate hoped and prayed that Max didn’t do too much damage to her. Max went through the box, which was a large box of pictures and the like. Pics of Chloe, Rachel and many other people that she didn’t recognize from Chloe’s early high school years. Chloe looked slightly different in the pictures, as she still had her strawberry blonde hair, even though it was cut short, the way she had it when she died it blue.

 **Max** **:** “She’s truly beautiful, isn’t she?”

 **Kate** **:** “Who, Chloe?”

 **Max** **:** “Yes, Chloe.”

 **Kate** **:** “Yes, she is.” (Pauses) “You never answered me, Max.”

 **Max** **:** (Smiles at her) “About what, honey?”

 **Kate** **:** “Where Chloe’s body is.”

 **Max** **:** (Sighs aloud) “Well, since you’re now my new girlfriend now and you’ve behaved yourself, I guess I can let you know.” (Pauses) “I stashed it in a storage unit. Since she’s already been embalmed, I hope I can keep her around for a while. I read somewhere that an embalmed body can last for years after. _So, I’ll have enough time to make some more movies_.”

 **Kate** **:** “Max… let me help you. You don’t have to do this…”

 **Max** **:** “I already told you Kate, that even though I _don’t_ have to do this, _I want to_ …”

 **Kate** **:** “Well what do you gain from it, Max?”

 **Max** **:** “ _Kate, my sweet Kate_ … I don’t know what I gain from it other than satisfaction. Bit it’s the only way I can keep her in my life. Memories blur and fade over time, but now I can keep her with me. It’s the only way.”

 **Kate** **:** “Max, I’ll definitely date you in a heartbeat, despite what my family and church think… but I ask that you to bury Chloe and let me help you. Let’s just be done with all of this.”

 **Max** **:** “I can’t, Kate!! I can’t lose her again!! Fate keeps trying to keep us apart. Can’t it just let me have this one fucking thing if I can’t have her alive in my life?!” (Pulls out her revolver and aims at Kate, who squeals and shields herself with her arms) “Enough trying to stop me, Kate. You’re my girlfriend now, and that’s _final_. I’m not giving Chloe back up. That’s also _final_. Now pull up your undies Kate, we’re leaving!!”

** A While Later ** **…**

Kate was sitting in the passenger seat of the van, which now housed a few boxes of Chloe’s belongings in the back, which Joyce had given Max. Kate stared out of the windshield, watching Max and Joyce as they conversed with one another, then hugged tightly. Kate couldn’t believe that Max had secretly blamed Joyce for what happened to Chloe, and all the while was pretending to be sincere in her respect for Joyce.

While she was waiting, Kate glanced back at the 4 boxes full of Chloe’s belongings. Kate grabbed the closest one, opened it up and began to dig through it. ‘ _Maybe there will be something in here that can help me get through to Max_ ,’ Kate thought to herself, ‘ _Because I cannot live through what happened last night to me or Chloe again_.’ It’s true that she would’ve called the police to come and rescue her from Max, but Max had taken her cellphone and was now carrying it in her shoulder bag. She couldn’t get Joyce involved, as Max had threatened to kill her if she did. And a part of Kate knew that Max was serious in her threat to do so.

Kate sighed aloud as she flipped through the various photographs and Chloe, Max and many other people she didn’t know. There had to be some sort of leverage here that she could use to get through to Max. It was her only chance. She saw a large shark toy sticking out of one of the boxes and smiled slightly at the sight of it.

Kate frowned as her hand landed on something cold and hard. Kate brushed aside the photos and papers and gasped as she laid her eyes on what she’d found by accident; _a large combat knife_. Kate gently took it out of the box and held it in her hand. The thing was heavy and looked like it could just as easily flay skin as it could break bones. Kate stared at it in awe and a terrible thought came over her: _would she have no choice but to kill Max to escape her situation?_ Kate knew that she could never kill anyone, but if she had to do it in a life and death situation-

The van’s driver side door loudly opened, and Max climbed in, looking at Kate and the knife. Kate contemplated hiding it, but it was already too late as Max’s eyes fell upon it.

 **Max** **:** (Pointing at it) “ _Give that to me, Kate_.”

 **Kate** **:** (Clutching the knife away) “No! NO!! Please, stay away!!”

 **Max** **:** (Swiping at the knife) “Give that to me, _now_.”

 **Kate** **:** (Holding the knife out in front of her) “NO!! You get away, or I swear to God I’ll do it!!”

Max licked her lips, and then lunged at Kate who slashed her blade at her. Max blocked Kate’s slash with her forearm and yanked Kate’s hand under her arm, as she then tried to pry the knife from Kate’s fingers. Kate was sobbing loudly as she struggled to keep her fingers wrapped around the handle, but Max was stronger than she was. Max growled like an animal and gripped Kate’s index and middle fingers, violently snapping them both at the base. Kate screamed and dropped the knife, clutching her broken fingers and sobbing loudly.

Max bent down and snatched up the knife, before turning to Kate and giving her 2 hard left blows to the side of the head. Kate’s head ‘ _thumped_ ’ off of the passenger window, then she pitifully slumped against it, moaning aloud. Max stared at Kate, panting loudly as she did so.

 **Max** **:** “ _Dammit Kate, look what you made me do!!_ ” (Starts up the van) “THAT was really stupid, Kate. _Really, really stupid_.” (Pulls out of the Price’s driveway)

** Blackwell Academy **

** Parking Lot **

** Early Evening **

Both Dana and Juliet sat in a parked car in the darkened parking lot that early evening, as they went through their texts. Both looked worried and stressed out by their speculations. Dana sighed and put down her phone. Juliet ignored her and kept reading.

 **Dana** **:** “Well shit. I texted Warren. He hasn’t seen Max or Kate since the funeral. He said he’ll help us look for them if we need it.”

 **Juliet** **:** “Awesome. At least he has our backs.”

 **Dana** **:** “Everyone else is too busy to care this weekend.”

 **Juliet** **:** “Well, people have lives, Danes.”

 **Dana** **:** “Yeah, and we’re here to make sure that Max and Kate keep theirs.”

 **Juliet** **:** “Jesus, dark much?”

 **Dana** **:** “Juliet, we have to take this seriously. Something’s wrong. I can feel it.”

 **Juliet** **:** “Okay, okay. Sheesh. You already sold me on your pitch. But what do we do if asking Kate doesn’t get us anywhere?”

 **Dana** **:** “Then we confront Max.”

 **Juliet** **:** (Staring out of the windshield) “Shit, someone’s coming!!”

They both ducked out of sight as the white van sped past them and pulled into the parking lot. Dana cautiously peered over the steering wheel at the van which was now parked by the bike rack, and saw Max climbing out. Max looked irritated and for some reason, and this frightened Dana. As Dana stared, she saw Max walk around the side of the van, peer in the back, open the rear doors and climb in. Juliet had now joined Dana in peeking at Max, who was carrying boxes out of the back and placing them on the ground. Max then stared into the back of the van for a few moments, before hopping down, slamming the doors shut and locking them.

 **Dana** **:** “Change of plans. Wait here.”

 **Juliet** **:** “Where the hell are you going?”

 **Dana** **:** “I’m going to go and help Max with those boxes. Maybe I can get her to talk.”

 **Juliet** **:** “What am I supposed to do?”

 **Dana** **:** “I want you to investigate the van. Try and get inside it if you can.”

 **Juliet** **:** “I’m not Chloe Price!! _I’m no good at lock picking!!_ ”

 **Dana** **:** “Then if you see something you don’t like, call the police. That’s why you have a cell.”

Before Juliet could respond, Dana had already hopped out of the car and shut it behind her. Max’s head snapped in her direction and she stared with cold eyed as Dana approached her. Dana gulped a little as she saw dark circles around Max’s eyes. Dana forced an awkward smile and waved at her as she got closer to her.

 **Dana** **:** “Good evening, Max!!”

 **Max** **:** “Hi Dana. What are you doing here?”

 **Dana** **:** “Oh, I just got back from a busy day of running around.”

 **Max** **:** (Squinting at Dana) “Cool.”

 **Dana** **:** “Yeah. So, do you need a hand with that stuff, Max? I’m going to the dorms, too.”

 **Max** **:** (Slightly smiles) “Sure, that’d be great.”

 **Dana** **:** “Great!!” (Picks up a few boxes) “You can take the rest. Ready to roll?”

 **Max** **:** (Picking up the rest) “ _Anytime_.”

Max turned back to Dana’s car and thought she saw Juliet quickly duck out of sight. Max then turned back to Dana and smiled at her. They then both made their way through the front courtyard of Blackwell Academy and headed towards the girls’ dorms.

Juliet then hopped out of the car, cursing herself for letting Max see her. She then slowly headed towards the parked van, her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

** Girls’ Dorms **

Dana entered the girls’ dorms first and then leaned against the door, so that Max could enter. Max nodded her head to her in acknowledgement and then they both headed towards Max’s room. Dana looked down at the boxes which read: Chloe’s Stuff. Dana smiled and looked at Max, who’s face was like stone.

 **Dana** **:** (Smiling) “You know, I actually went here with Chloe a few year back.”

 **Max** **:** “Really?”

 **Dana** **:** “Yep!! She was pretty cool. She didn’t give a shit about what anyone thought of her.”

 **Max** **:** (Stone faced) “Cool.”

 **Dana** **:** “Are you alright, Max? I know you’re still dealing with her departure. I’m sorry if you don’t wanna talk about it.”

 **Max** **:** “I’m fine, Dana. I’ve got all I need.”

 **Dana** **:** “Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, then I’m here. It’s room 217.”

 **Max** **:** “Thanks.”

They then both entered Max’s dorm and Dana walked in and set the boxes down. Behind her, Max shut the door and placed the boxes at her feet. Dana heard the door lock, and she slowly turned, staring at Max. Max just stone face stared at her, her hand firmly on the doorknob.

** Parking Lot ** **…**

Juliet was peering into the darkened interior of the van, unable to see anything from the rear windows. She then cursed under her breath and moved around to the front, trying the driver’s side door. It was locked.

 **Juliet** **:** “ _Shit_ …”

But maybe the passenger side door wasn’t…

** Max’s Dorm **

Dana gulped and stared into Max’s cold blue eyes, which held malice. Dana heard herself hyperventilating, so she then struggled with herself to calm her breathing. Max looked Dana over before speaking in a low, menacing tone.

 **Max** **:** “ _I’m sorry that you and Juliet had to get involved in this_.”

 **Dana** **:** “Excuse me?”

 **Max** **:** (Holding up Kate’s phone) “I saw yours and Juliet’s texts to Kate on this. You suspected something was amiss, didn’t you?”

 **Dana** **:** “N-no, never!! Max…”

 **Max** **:** (Dropping the phone, drawing her gun and aiming at Dana) “You must think I’m pretty stupid Dana.” (Louder) “ _What, you didn’t think I’d find about what you were texting Kate?!_ ”

 **Dana** **:** (Putting her hands up) “Holy shit… Max, put the gun down!!”

 **Max** **:** (Gun trembling in her hand) “You asked Kate if I was hurting her?!”

 **Dana** **:** “We were concerned for you both!! We saw you both in the parking lot of Two Whales Diner. You guys didn’t look well.”

 **Max** **:** “Well, we are well. We’re happy together and you’re not going to ruin that for us.” (Thumbing back the hammer of the revolver) “Now get on your knees, Dana.”

 **Dana** **:** “Oh Max, no!!”

 **Max** **:** “ _Get on your fucking knees or I’ll blow you away right fucking here!!_ ”

 **Dana** **:** (Starting to cry) “Okay, okay!! Just please don’t kill me!!”

Dana then slowly got onto her knees, both hands still up. She was beginning to sob as she fought to hold the tears back. Max then smiled as she looked Dana over again, thumbing down the hammer. Max then suddenly lunged at Dana, clocking her hard over the head with the butt of the revolver. Dana yelped and dropped to the floor, clutching her head. Max growled loudly as she pummeled Dana with the gun over and over, throwing a few hard blows and kicks in for good measure.

With one last blow to the head, Dana was now lying unconscious with a few cuts and scrapes on her. Max backed away, panting loudly as she breathed the fire out of her lungs. She then turned her head, remembering Juliet. Acting quickly, Max exited her dorm, locked the door behind her and then raced towards the parking lot, drawing out the large combat knife and holding it in a stabbing motion as she ran.

** Parking Lot ** **…**

Juliet grabbed the passenger side door and yanked the handle. Surprisingly, the door swung open and Juliet gasped. She then climbed into the passenger seat. It was pitch-black inside, so Juliet pulled out her cellphone, switching on her flashlight app. She then shined it around the van’s interior, seeing nothing up front. Juliet then looked behind her and saw a clear, thick plastic tarp covering the walls and floor of the back of the van. There were also a few other objects on the floor; a large black case labelled ‘ _Camera Equipment_ ’ and something larger, wrapped in white sheets.

Juliet held her breath as she climbed into the back, tiptoeing towards the large shape. Juliet knelt down and poked it hard with a few fingers. The shape twitched and moved a little. Juliet gulped, and she slowly unwrapped the shape, seeing that it was a naked, terrified Kate Marsh, taped up at the wrists, ankles and mouth with thick duct tape.

 **Juliet** **:** “ _Holy shit_.”

The back doors of the van suddenly swung open and there stood Max, panting loudly and holding the knife at the ready.

 **Juliet** **:** “HOLY SHIT!!”

 **Max** **:** (Smiling crazily) “ _Hooollllly SHIT!!_ ”

Max then leapt into the back and onto Juliet, burying the knife deep into her chest. Kate gag screamed as Juliet and Max landed down hard beside her. Juliet gasped loudly as Max tore the knife out of her chest and continued to violently stabbed her again, again and again, blood spraying up onto her face and clothes. Juliet gagged and coughed up blood, which splashed up onto her face and clothes. Kate continued to gag scream as Max kept violently stabbing Juliet, panting loudly. Max then stopped stabbing Juliet and slashed her throat. Juliet gagged and began to convulse as the blood poured from her torn neck. Max sat atop the dying Juliet and began to lick the blood off of the knife, moaning aloud with delight. She then smiled down at Juliet who was still convulsing and leaned over her, putting her lips against hers. Juliet twitched and spasmed as her breath was stolen by Max, who stared hatefully into Juliet’s dying eyes.

A short while after, Juliet’s eyes went dead, and she stopped twitching, Max parted her lips from Juliet’s, wiping the blood off of her mouth that Juliet had slobbered into hers. Max then smiled down at Kate who stared up at Max with wild, teary eyes.

 **Max** **:** “ _Ready to begin your training, my sweet Kate?_ ” (Makes a whipping motion and noise)

Kate gag screamed with all of her might, her face turning red from exertion. Max smiled and slid off of Juliet’s corpse. She then covered Kate up with a sheet.

 **Max** **:** “ _Now let me go and grab Dana and we’ll go have some fun_.”

Kate shook her head and began to sob harder as Max climbed out of the back of the van and shut the doors, plunging Kate back into overwhelming darkness.


	6. The Bloody Climax

** Arcadia Bay Streets **

Max sat behind the wheel of the white van, driving it through the lit-up streets of Arcadia Bay. Max sucked on a lollipop and she drove, pulling up to a red light. She glanced at Dana in the rear-view mirror, who was tied up, gagged and stripped naked, just like Kate had been, as she lay beside Juliet’s bloodied corpse. Dana was sobbing as she stared pleadingly up at Max through the rear-view mirror. Max stared back at her in the mirror, her eyes squinting at her like she was smiling at her in it. The light went green and Max drove on.

 **Max** **:** “You’re probably wondering where we’re going, Dana. Well, it’s a surprise. Kate has some idea, but she won’t be spoiling the surprise, will you Kate?”

Kate muffled a desperate response under her gag. Max chuckled hatefully and then turned the corner. Dana stared at Kate, who stared back at her with a worried look. Kate’s eyes then closed tightly, like she was concentrating on something internally. Dana figured that she was probably praying. Dana hoped that she was praying for the both of them.

The van then suddenly stopped, and Max put it in park. Dana and Kate looked up at Max who was digging through Dana and Juliet’s purses, pulling out their money. Max then paused and smiled down at the bundle, running a finger through it.

 **Max** **:** (Smiling back at the both of them) “Yes, this should suffice!!”

Max then hopped out, slammed the door shut, and then disappeared from view. Kate and Dana laid there in silence as Max’s footsteps faded off. They both stared upwards, listening to the silence. Dana then began to wiggle violently in her restraints with all her might, gag screaming as she did so. Kate began to do the same, banging her head repeatedly against the side of the van’s interior. The van rocked violently as they did so. This continued on for a few minutes. _It didn’t make any difference. No one investigated or even came to their rescue_.

A short while later, Max climbed into the driver’s seat of the van, setting a large box down on the passenger seat and placing a shovel into the back next to the 2 girls. Dana and Kate’s eyes both widened when they saw the shovel, but then they both turned back towards the large box on the passenger seat. Dana couldn’t see what it was as the box had been bagged and the receipt was dangling out. Max ignored Dana’s prying eyes and started up the van, pulling out of the parking space. Max smiled, switching on the radio as she drove. **_The Get Up Kids’ “Like a Man Possessed”_** began to play, and Max began to tap along with the beat on the steering wheel.

Max smiled and began to hum along with it. Kate stared wide eyed up at Max’s eyes in the rear-view mirror, which were focused on the road. After a while, Max glanced back at Kate in the rear-view mirror, her eyes squinting at Kate from the playful smile that she now wore.

The van rumbled out of town and back into the wilderness. _It was happening all over again…_

** A While Later ** **…**

Max pulled up into another deserted, thicker area of the woods. Max then reached into the back, grabbed the shovel and hopped out. She shut the door behind her and disappeared from view. Dana and Kate stared at the rear doors, seeing Max move past them.

After about a half an hour of waiting in the dark, the back doors suddenly flung open and there stood Max, her clothes filthy and her expression deranged. Both Dana and Kate squealed under their gags, but Max ignored them, grabbing Juliet by the ankles and yanking her out of the back. Juliet’s body landed on the ground with a hard thud. Max licked her lips, then wiped off her face with one hand, before returning to the passenger side door and removing the bagged-up box and a small gas can in the passenger seat footwell. Max then disappeared from view for a few longer moments.

After a while was when they both heard a short engine rumble, then another, then another. It sounded like Max was yanking the ripcord of some large power tool. When it suddenly roared to life, both girls knew what it was. Max appeared back in their view, holding a large chainsaw. It roared and exhaled smoke as Max went over to Juliet’s corpse, kneeling down over it with her knife to strip it. There then came the tearing of clothing, as Juliet’s outfit was cut apart and its rags were then tossed over Max’s shoulders.

 **Max** **:** (Pointing) “Hey, Juliet was on her period!! _Gross_.” (Yanks out the tampon) “ _Yoink!!_ ”

A few spurts of vaginal blood seeped out of Juliet as Max discarded the wet tampon. Dana began to scream and protest to Max, who stood back up, revving the chainsaw at it’s loudest. Max then lowered the chainsaw out of their view and the buzzing was replaced by a wet, tearing noise that almost sounded like cloth, but thicker. Blood and meaty chunks of torn flesh and muscle sprayed all over Max as she gritted her teeth, forcing the saw to bite through Juliet’s limbs, one by one. The blood also sprayed into the van’s interior, as it drizzled down like thick crimson rain onto both girls. Kate closed her eyes tightly and Dana gag screamed and sobbed at what was happening to her best friend’s body. Max smiled psychotically at Dana as she worked the saw, the blood getting into her hair and onto her face. Her clothes were now drenched with gore as she continued to saw Juliet Watson into bits.

Once Max was done, she shut the motor off and knelt out of sight, panting as she did so. Both girls heard Max dropping the pieces of Juliet into the hole she’d dug while out of their sight. Max shoved the rest of Juliet into the hole and stood up, dusting her hands off. She then disappeared out of sight again. Kate stared at Dana who continued to loudly gag-sob at what they’d just witnessed. Kate was sobbing too, but trying to stay calm.

The front door of the van opened again, and Max took something out from the glove compartment. She then shut the door and went around to the back. As Dana and Kate watched, Max stepped between 2 trees and tied 2 short ropes to it’s trunk, 1 on each side. Once she was done, she headed towards the back of the van, smiling and pointing at Dana. Dana screamed as Max reached for her and yanked her naked ass out of the back of the van.

Dana landed hard in Juliet’s blood and gag grunted. Max then kicked her in the head, stunning her and causing her to collapse back onto her back. Max then smiled as she began to cut Dana’s restraints with the large knife. She then ungagged Dana and then began to drag her over to the 2 trees. Max knelt beside the moaning Dana and slipped one of her wrists into one of the nooses. She then hoisted Dana up and slipped her other wrist into the other noose, pulling it tightly. Dana was now kneeling in the dirt with her arms outstretched at her sides, thanks to the ropes. Dana’s head hung at her chest as she drooled out a thick strand of blood.

Kate quietly sobbed, blood soaked and cold from the cool autumn air outside. She then watched in horror as Max slowly stalked over to the van, crawled into the back and then crawled towards her. Kate stared up at Max with glassy, pleading eyes as Max sat on her knees, staring down at Kate. Kate began to tremble and sob as Max stared down at her, heaving loudly like she’d just ran a mile. Max gripped the knife, to which she then began to cut through Kate’s restraints. Kate looked bewildered at Max, who was gently cutting her free from her restraints. Max then slowly and gently removed Kate’s gag, hearing Kate hyperventilating. Kate sat up, backing away so she was sitting up against the wall. Max crawled after her, sitting on her knees in front of her girlfriend, brushing some of Kate’s bangs out of her face, and staining them red with Juliet’s blood as she did so. She then smiled sweetly at Kate and tilted her head, almost innocently. Kate held her breath as Max began to speak.

 **Max** **:** “Aren’t you tired of all of the popular students like Dana and Juliet here, or the rest of that fucking Vortex Club? Aren’t you tired of your family and your church always judging every little fucking thing you do? Don’t you wanna get back at Victoria Chase for all of the shit that she always puts us through? Well, I can teach you Kate. I can prove it to you, here and now, that we don’t have to endure all of this unnecessary shit that we put up on a regular basis. We can be more… we can be better… and we can beat them, Kate.”

 **Kate** **:** (Pleading with her) “No, Max!! _Please!!_ ”

 **Max** **:** “ _Ohh Kate, my sweet, sweet Kate_ … You’re so sweet and gentle. But you need to adapt in such a tough world or people like Nathan Prescott will continue to take advantage of you…”

 **Kate** **:** (Startled) “What? How did you-”

 **Max** **:** “Yes, I know what that sick bastard did to you, along with Mark Jefferson.”

 **Kate** **:** “But I haven’t told anyone… How do you know about that?”

 **Max** **:** “It’s a long story, Kate. One for another time. Just know that I know what they did, and that they can’t hurt you anymore. No one will hurt you anymore, Kate, because I won’t let them. I’ll protect you from now on. I meant it when I said that I loved you. You and Chloe are all that I have left in this world, and I’ll do everything in my power to keep you both safe.”

Max then climbed out of the back of the van and hurried over to the chainsaw on the ground, panting loudly like a dog. Kate shook her head, her eyes shiny with tears. Max picked then picked up the chainsaw, yanking the cord and staring it up. She then pointed to Kate.

 **Max** **:** “And now I’m going to prove it to you, Kate. This is the only way to get back at them!! You can’t kill em with kindness!! _You’ve just gotta kill em!!_ ”

 **Kate** **:** (Crawling towards the rear door opening) “No, Max!! This isn’t the way!!”

 **Max** **:** “No Kate, it’s the _only_ way!!”

Kate stared at Max as the chainsaw rumbled in her hands. Max then turned to Dana who still hung motionless. Max looked back at Kate, a cruel smile on her lips.

 **Kate** **:** “Please don’t, Max!! Dana’s got nothing to do with what happened!!”

 **Max** **:** (Grinning wildly) “Sure she does, Kate!! She and Juliet just stood by and watched as you were drugged. Then Victoria filmed the whole thing and they all shared it without any hesitation or remorse. Then Nathan raped you instead of taking you to the ER. _Fuck them!! All of them!!_ ”

Max then turned and stomped towards Dana, revving the chainsaw. Dana slowly lifted her head, her eyes widening as she saw the hatred in Max’s eyes. Dana gag screamed one last time as she began to violently piss and shit herself, both of her bodily wastes piling messily below her.

_“Pffffttttthppp!!”_

Max then raised the chainsaw above her head and then brought it down on Dana, sawing violently, bloodily and diagonally through the Blackwell Academy cheerleader. Dana’s eyes widened, and she gag screamed while she was being sawn in half. Kate covered her ears and began to scream in utter defeat, knowing that she’d failed to save Dana. A thick torrent of blood, guts and gore spilled out of Dana and onto the already bloodied ground. Max gritted her teeth as the crimson torrent of gore sprayed onto her, showering her with it’s full effect. Kate kept screaming in utter terror of what Max had become. _There was no coming back from this newer, evil Max. Kate had tried to save her, just as she’d tried for Dana, and she’d failed both times_.

With an audible snap, Dana split in half, both halves flying apart and dangling by their wrists from their ropes. Kate continued to cover her ears and bawl as Max cackled, raising the chainsaw above her head, her cackling rising into a victorious, mocking shriek.

 **Max** **:** “ _Yaaaaaaaaahhhh!!_ ”

They would all pay, all of the people like Dana, Juliet and Victoria. No longer would the outsiders be mistreated or looked down upon. Max would see to it that any ill intentioned, entitled assholes would pay dearly for their arrogance. She would do anything for Kate, who was all she had left after Chloe departed. Victoria was now at the top of her revenge list, for all of the shit she’d caused for Max herself, Kate, Rachel Amber and even Chloe. What happened tonight would only be a taste of the suffering that Victoria Chase would experience. It was now Max and Kate against the world, and Max would make damn sure that they’d both kick the world’s ass together. No one deserved to incur Victoria Chase’s hateful wrath, let alone her or Kate Marsh.

_Her Kate, her darling, sweet little loveable Kate Marsh._

_They’d always be together from now on._

_Forever._

“ _Yaaaaaaaaahhhh!!_ ”

** THE END **

**Cue** **: _Timber Timbre’s “Lonesome Hunter”_** as the ending theme.


	7. Kate Marsh in The Dark Room

** Arcadia Bay **

** A Few Months Later ** **…**

**_“The first time… ever I saw your face… I thought the sun rose in your eyes… And the moon and the stars… were the gifts you gave… To the dark… and the endless skies my love, to the dark… and the endless skies…”_ **

**_Roberta Flack's "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"_** played softly on an iPod docking station as Max and Kate were busy in Max's storage locker a few months later. It was another late at night photo session in Max’s own improvised dark room. They were inside the storage unit which had its door shut. It’s here where Kate was modelling an array of skimpy and provocative outfits that left barely anything to the imagination for Max’s camera.

Kate looked different now, as she was all dolled up in makeup and wearing a choker instead of her golden crucifix. She also wore some of Chloe’s clothing as she posed for Max’s camera. Max was now using a digital camera, although she kept her Polaroid camera close-by, which she still used often to this day. Max smiled triumphantly at Kate’s poses and would say borderline disgusting things and make weird sexual noises when she’d taken the perfect shot. Afterwards, Kate would then strip down in front of Max and switch to another outfit of Max’s choosing.

The outfit Kate was wearing now was a white button up dress shirt, a black leather mini-skirt with one of Chloe’s belts and a black pair of high-heeled boots. She wore matching black wristbands with that of her choker and black nail polish along with her makeup and red lipstick.

Kate was adapting well to her new life. She was now numb to everything, a shell of her former self after what she’d experienced over a few months ago during that hellish weekend. It also didn’t hurt that Max had kept Kate’s nerves in check with some drugs that she’d bought from Arcadia Bay drug dealer **Frank Bowers**. Kate was more that willing to oblige in being heavily medicated as she didn’t like living with the guilt or the nightmares of what had happened to both Dana and Juliet that fateful night a few months back. But to her credit, Max had done as she had promised her; she had watched over her and protected her.

And in that time, Victoria Chase and her posse of Taylor Christensen and Courtney Wagner had disappeared mysteriously. Mysterious in that no one knew of what became of them, _but Kate knew_. She was there when Max forced them to have sex with Chloe’s corpse atop a razor sharp, barbwire wrapped strap-on, then tied them all back-to-back and then executed them each with a violent, chainsaw decapitation after hours of brutal beatings and torture. And Kate had sat by and done nothing but watch the event as she was too drugged up to even care. Even when the 3 Vortex Club leads apologized feverishly and begged for forgiveness, Max had still killed them all. She then used that same chainsaw and dismembered their corpses.

**Max** **:** “Sexy as always.” (Licking her lips) “Now go over to the bed. _Chloe’s waiting for you_.”

This wasn’t the first time that Kate had sex with Chloe. A few days after the deaths of Dana and Juliet, Max had given Kate the drugs she’d gotten from Frank and Kate had obliged as Max had photographed the entire event. _There were a few more times that followed after that_. Max had been so happy with her and Kate had already learned that it was important to keep her happy, _or else_. But as her reward, Max would spoil her with gifts, money, sweets and the like. Kate had also acknowledged Max as her girlfriend, a fact which Max was proud of. Kate liked that Max was happy and was willing to do whatever it took to keep her that way.

Kate slowly made her way over to the bed where Chloe’s body lay, dropping her undies from underneath her black leather skirt.

“ _And the first time… ever I lay with you… I felt your heart… so close to mine… And I knew our joy… would fill the earth, and last… till the end of time, my love… and it would last… till the end of time… my love…_ ”

The strap-on was fastened around Chloe’s waist and stood erect with lube plastered all over it. Thankfully, there was no barbwire wrapped around it this time, just dark red stains where it had cut and bled the 3 former Vortex Club members. Chloe herself now looked gray-skinned and her eyes had begun to lose their coloring. Kate slowly climbed atop of Chloe’s cold body and lowered herself onto the strap-on, her head leaning back with her eyes closed as she felt it squeeze into her.

“ _Thppppp!!_ ”

**Kate** **:** (Slowly sinking down on it) “ _Mmmmmmmmmm!!_ ”

**Max** **:** (Grinning devilishly) “ _Atta girl, Kate!!_ ” (Licking her lips) “ _Now, make me proud!!_ ”

Kate then smiled weakly at Max and then began to ride the strap-on, moaning softly as she did so. Chloe then jolted and twitched from the rhythmically gyrating hips of Kate. Kate then leaned down, wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and began to kiss her stiff, cold lips, moaning loudly. Max knelt down and began to snap photos of the action, smiling like a proud parent watching their child take their first steps.

“ _The first time ever I saw… your face… your face… your face… your face…_ ”

_God, how she loved Kate_.


	8. BONUS: Deleted Alternate Ending

**JMD Nelson here. I hope you enjoyed tonight's feature, despite it's extremely violent content. (I know it's not for everybody!) **

**As a Bullshit Bonus for those of your who survived till the end with your sanity still intact, here's the original ending for NEKRomantik 3. It was replaced with the darker, more bleak ending as I felt it had more of an impact. (Although my 'Post Credits' scene remained the same!) This one just seemed a little too convenient. (You'll see what I mean.) But I'll let y'all decide.**

**Till next time, thank you very much for reading and keep on writing!**

**\- JMD Nelson**

Kate quietly sobbed, blood soaked and cold from the cool autumn air outside. She then watched in horror as Max crawled into the back of the van and then towards her. Kate stared up at Max with glassy eyes and Max sat on her knees, staring down at Kate. Kate began to tremble and sob as Max stared down at her, breathing had and rubbing her own stomach. Max was gripping the knife in a stabbing motion, but she then held it upwards and began to cut through Kate's restraints. Kate looked bewildered at Max, who was gently cutting her free from her restraints. Max then slowly and gently removed Kate's gag, hearing Kate hyperventilating. Kate sat up, backing away so she was sitting up against the wall. Max brushed some of Kate's bangs out of her face, staining them with blood as she then smiled sweetly at Kate.

 **Max** **:** "Aren't you tired of all of the popular students like Dana and Juliet out there, or the rest of that fucking Vortex Club? Aren't you tired of your family and your church always judging every little fucking thing you do? Don't you wanna get back at Victoria Chase for all of the shit that she always puts us through? Well, I can teach you Kate. I can prove it to you, here and now, that we don't have to endure all of this unnecessary shit that we put up on a regular basis. We can be more… we can be better… and we can beat them, Kate. You just have to let me teach you how."

 **Kate** **:** "No, Max!"

 **Max** **:** " _Ohh Kate, my sweet Kate_ … You're so sweet and gentle. But you need to adapt in such a tough world or people like Nathan Prescott will continue to take advantage of you…"

 **Kate** **:** "What? How did you-"

 **Max** **:** "Yes, I know what that sick bastard did to you, along with Mark Jefferson."

 **Kate** **:** "But I haven't told anyone… How do you know about that?"

 **Max** **:** "It's a long story. Just know that I know what they did, and that they can't hurt you anymore. No one will hurt you anymore, Kate, because I'll protect you. I meant it when I said that I loved you. You and Chloe are all that I have left in this world."

They both climbed out of the back of the van and Max hurried over to the chainsaw on the ground. She motioned Kate over, who complied, albeit in a dazed, naked stupor. As Kate approached, Max started up the chainsaw and handed it to Kate. Kate stared down at the blood-soaked weapon and took it in her trembling hands. It was heavier than it looked. Max then pointed to Dana, who remained motionless from where she hung by her arms. Kate turned to Max, who drew her revolver. Max then tossed it aside, along with the knife.

 **Max** **:** "This is your test, Kate. You can kill me, _your girlfriend_ , or you can get your revenge on all of the entitled, popular, bitches just like them. Just know that whatever choice you make, I'll always love you, Kate. Go on, now."

Kate stared at Max, as the chainsaw rumbled in her hands. She then turned to Dana who still hung motionless. She then turned back to Max, who smiled hopefully at her, before dropping to her own knees, giving in to Kate. Kate then stared at the bloodied ground as she contemplated what she should do. She had begun to hate Max for all the shit she had made her endure the past few days, but she herself wasn't a killer. She now had the chance to prove that she was fed up with being mistreated by everyone, including what Max had become in the last week. But…

Kate stomped towards Dana, revving the chainsaw. Dana slowly lifted her head, her eyes widening as she saw the malice in Kate's eyes. Max slowly raised to her feet, smiling at Kate who now stood in front of Dana, revving the chainsaw. Dana gag screamed as she began to violently piss and shit herself, both of her bodily wastes piling messily below her.

" _Pffffttttthppp!"_

Kate then brought the chainsaw down on Dana, sawing violently and bloodily diagonally through the Blackwell Academy cheerleader. Dana's eyes closed tightly, and she gag screamed while she was being sawn in half. A thick torrent of blood, guts and gore spilled out of Dana and onto the already bloodied ground. Kate gritted her teeth as the crimson torrent of gore sprayed onto her, showring her with it's full effect. With an audible snap, Dana split in half, both halves flying apart and dangling by their wrists from their ropes.

Kate stood there, staring down at both halves of Dana's corpse. Kate slowly shut off the engine and heaved heavily through her nose, before turning to face Max who was watching her like a proud parent. Max's smiling face then lifted to Kate's, so their eyes met. Kate dropped the chainsaw and stood in front of Max, blood-soaked in Dana's innards.

Max slowly clapped her hands as she approached Kate, her arms extending. Kate walked up to Max and hugged her tightly, feeling Max hug her back. Both bloodied girls embraced for a while longer, taking in their sweet victory. They then both kissed fervently, their lips and tongues making loud, wet smacking noises as some od Dana and Juliet's blood entered their kisses. They then parted and Max proudly looked Kate over.

 **Max** **:** "I'm so fucking proud of you, Kate."

 **Kate** **:** "Thank you, Max. I'm ready to kick the world's ass with you."

 **Max** **:** "Atta girl, Kate! No one's going to mess with us ever again."

 **Kate** **:** "Promise?"

 **Max** **:** "I promise, Kate! No one's going to hurt my girlfriend ever again."

 **Kate** **:** "I love you Max."

 **Max** **:** "I love you too, Kate!" (Both kiss)

**A Few Hours Later** **…**

Once the girls had cleaned up their mess in the wilderness as well as their blood-soaked selves in the nearby lake, the 2 were driving back into town, with Kate resting her head on Max's shoulder. Max had an arm draped around her new girlfriend, caressing her blonde hair with her free hand. _**Flo Rida's 'Wild Ones' feat. Sia**_ was playing rather appropriately on the radio as they continued into town. Max smiled and turned up the song as they drove, feeling the bass thumping in the van's interior. _It just felt so fucking awesome!_

They now belonged to one another, and Kate was looking forward to the future, People like Dana, Juliet and Victoria were going to pay for their mistreatment of outsiders like herself and Max and pay for it dearly. Max had tried to liberate her, and she'd initially tried to fight it. But now that she saw the world from a different perspective, she was ready to make them all pay for what they'd done to herself, Max, Rachel Amber and even Chloe Price. This was the dawn of a new era, and they were going to take it back for themselves.

_May God have mercy on anyone else who crossed them. But at least he'd have mercy._

_They wouldn't, not anymore._

_This world belonged to them._

**THE END**

**Cue: _Flo Rida's 'Wild Ones' feat. Sia_** as the ending theme.


End file.
